Love 'N Smile
by Gyuururu-kun
Summary: 15 menit bahkan kurang sudah cukup bagi Sai untuk bisa menikmati saat-saat bersama Ino. Tetapi pada akhirnya Sai tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya dan hanya bisa tersenyum. Apakah sebenarnya yang terjadi antara mereka dalam setiap menitnya?/Mind to RnR?


Aah, baru kali ini Gyu melayang-layang ^_~ Pertemuan terindah bersama seseorang di sebuah lapangan rumput. Fic ini Based on Real Life yang baru-baru saja terjadi pada Gyu dengan latar tempat dan tokoh yang berbeda dan tak lupa ide latar dari **Colour of Love XD**. Ok Wan-Tu-Tri-Por, "Sayang, aku tlah jatuh cinta, cinta pandangan pertama, jumpa di tengah lapangan bola," #Reader: Huuuuuuuuu toroon.. *ngelempar panci*

_Yokai, Happy Reading minna-san…_ ^_~

**Naruto Disclaimer **© **Masashi Kishimoto**

_I really trully take no provit…_

**LOVE and SMILE**

**Warning: Plot aneh/Alur cepat/Misstypo bertebaran/ Garing/Gaje/AU/OOC/etc**

_**15 minutes scene, if you don't like, don't read…**_

…

…

**17 December 2012, 06.00 A.M**

**Someone's PoV~**

Kubuka lagi lembaran buku ini, sambil sesekali kulirik gadis disampingku. Ini sudah beberapa kali kami bertemu di tempat yang sama dan kadang-kadang kami juga saling tegur sapa.

"Hujannya deras, yah?"

Aku terkejut menyadari ia menyapaku, sejujurnya aku sedang terkena flu dan batuk tapi kucoba untuk menahan rasa batukku dan memberikan senyumku biasa padanya.

"Iya, uhk.. uhk.. De-Deras..uhk," Aku mengepalkan tangan mencoba untuk tetap menahan rasa batukku dan tersenyum padanya.

Dia menatap ke arahku dengan tatapan sayu, tak lama dibukanya payung ungu miliknya dan meninggalkanku sendirian di sini. Aku hanya menatapnya di kejauhan mengiringi kepergiannya, ia berlari meninggalkanku.

Kali ini aku rasa aku salah bicara atau mungkin dia tak suka dekat-dekat denganku. Aku biasa tersenyum pada tiap orang bahkan saat aku sedih, mungkin dia tahu kalau senyumku itu dipaksakan dan salah sangka.

Aku tertegun menatap sosok itu, apa yang dia lakukan. Seragamnya dibasahi oleh air hujan, ia mengapit payungnya karena tangannya memegangi sesuatu. Aku terkejut, aku bingung dengan wanita ini.

"I-Ini untukmu, permen. Makanlah itu supanya tenggorokanmu tidak sakit," dia tersenyum padaku dan iris _aquamarine_ miliknya sukses mengukir senyumku, rasa batuk di dalam diriku tertahan dan aku benar-benar tersenyum padanya.

"_Arigatou_," kubalas senyumannya dan itu jadi perasaan yang hangat antara kami berdua.

**End of Someone's PoV~**

**xxx**

**19 December 2012, 06.05 A.M**

"Oi Sai, ayo berangkat sama-sama!" seorang bocah pirang datang menyapa pria yang berjalan sambil membaca buku di depannya.

"Tentu Naruto," Sai tersenyum saat sahabatnya itu datang seperti biasa.

Lama mereka menyusuri jalanan, embun pagi terasa begitu dingin waktu itu sehingga memaksa Sai dan Naruto untuk memakai syal mereka. Naruto mengusapkan kedua tangannya dan meniupnya lalu tak lama ia mulai bicara.

"Sai, dipikir lagi apakah kau tak pernah merasa sedih?" Naruto membuka percakapan seiring jalan mereka.

"Pernah."

"Lalu kenapa kau tak pernah murung?"

"Soalnya aku tak tahu ekspresi sedih itu bagaimana, lagipula aku sudah belajar banyak darimu" Sai menatap polos Naruto dan mereka kemudian tertawa.

"Memangnya apa yang kau pelajari?"

"Menjalani hari-hari dengan penuh semangat, aku meniru senyumanmu," Sai kembali tersenyum.

Naruto menyilangkan tangannya dan menggosok lengannya kemudian tersenyum lagi saat mendengar kata-kata yang baru saja Sai ucapkan.

"Bodoh kau Sai. Senyum itu datangnya dari hati, mana bisa ditiru semudah itu," Naruto terkekeh dan Sai kembali tersenyum.

Tak lama, Sai dan Naruto pun tiba di _halte bus _dan berbincang sembari menunggu bis sekolah mereka. Lalu setelah beberapa menit berbincang beberapa gadis datang dan ikut menunggu bersama mereka.

Sai terpaku, seperti biasa inilah menit-menit yang mendebarkan baginya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat dilihatnya lagi iris _aquamarine_ gadis itu, tak berapa lama gadis itu menyadari kalau Sai melihatnya dan tersenyum ke arah Sai. Sai terkejut tapi senyuman pun terukir di bibirnya dan muka gadis itu seketika merona.

Bis datang dan menghentikan perbincangan mereka, gadis-gadis itu naik ke dalam bis sedangkan Sai hanya bisa memandangi kepergian mereka. Tapi seorang gadis terdiam di anak tangga bis dan kembali tersenyum ke arah Sai. Gadis yang sedari tadi berpandangan dengannya.

"Ino_.. Hayaku!_"

Gadis bernama Ino itu pun benar-benar naik lalu bis kembali meluncur meninggalkan Sai dan Naruto yang sedari tadi diam-diam saja.

"Ino. Jadi namanya Ino," Sai melamun melihat Bis itu menjauh.

"Oi Sai, Nenekku pernah berkata padaku, 'Tidak baik membuang waktu untuk sesuatu yang tak pernah bisa kita capai.' Jadi sebaiknya lupakan gadis itu!" Naruto menyentuh pundak Sai yang sedari tadi memandangi kepergian Ino.

"EH? Kapan terakhir kali kau bertemu nenekmu?" Sai tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Entahlah, dia meninggal sebelum aku dilahirkan," jawab Naruto dan membuat Sai tersenyum.

"Mereka dari _Royal Highschool of Konoha_, mereka tidak cocok dengan orang-orang biasa seperti kita," Naruto menepuk-nepuk pundak Sai tapi Sai hanya tersenyum.

"Waktu itu hujan dan dia memberikan segenggam penuh permen padaku. Pertama kali rasanya aku benar-benar tersenyum," Sai menatap awan-awan sejenak.

"Aku merasa bahagia walaupun hanya bertemu pandang dengannya selama 15 menit tidak mungkin kurang. Tapi saat bersamanya aku bisa tersenyum dari hatiku seperti yang kau katakan Naruto," lanjut Sai dan membuat Naruto menghela nafas.

"Terkadang jika kau terbang terlalu tinggi, maka saat jatuh akan terasa sangat sakit Sai," sahut Naruto.

**xxx**

**20 December 2012, 06.02 A.M**

Suasana pagi masih terlihat di sekitarnya kala embun menetes dan kabut menutupi jalan. Seakan ada sesuatu yang menyuruhnya untuk bangun cepat dan pergi menyebabkan Sai tiba terlebih dahulu di _halte bus_.

Pagi yang benar-benar dingin memaksa Sai untuk meniup tangannya mencari kehangatan. Sesaat kemudian matanya terpaku dengan datangnya seseorang ke arahnya, itulah Ino yang tengah berjalan perlahan lalu akhirnya tiba di _halte_ dan diam menunggu layak biasanya.

"Dingin yah, Ino?"

"Um, eh-"

"Namaku Sai," Sai mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut oleh Ino.

"_Yoroshiku_," Ino tersenyum.

Beberapa menit mereka terdiam dan saling curi-curi pandang. Dan anehnya lagi satu sama lain tak menyadari kalau saling lirik.

"Eh, Ino."

"Mn?" Ino terkejut saat Sai tiba-tiba melingkarkan syal hitam di lehernya, saat itu muka Ino merona merah.

"Bibirmu biru, kau kelihatan kedinginan," Sai tersenyum dan Ino pun membalas senyumannya.

"_Arigatou_."

"Waktu itu, kenapa kau menolongku? Padahal kita belum saling mengenal."

"Eh?"

"Saat itu hujan dan keadaanku sedang buruk."

"Oh waktu itu, aku. Entahlah-" Ino memalingkan wajahnya yang benar-benar merah sekarang.

"Eh? _Doushite_?" Sai memandangi raut wajah Ino yang berubah.

"A-Aku, Aku hanya ingin terus melihat senyum Sai."

Sai mengangkat alisnya, ia tak menyangka kalau Ino akan mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya. Sai pun memberanikan diri menyentuh kepala Ino dan tersenyum senang padanya.

"E-Eh, Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ino menepis tangan Sai dan cemberut. Perubahan sikap Ino kembali membuat Sai tersenyum bahagia.

*BRM … GEEZ*

Bis datang dan pintunya pun terbuka, Ino lalu masuk dan melambaikan tangan ke arah Sai. Begitupula dengan Sai, ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah Ino. Bis itu pun berangkat dan meninggalkan Sai di _halte_ sendirian.

**21 December 2012, 06.07 A.M**

Sai duduk diam di _halte_ layaknya biasa embun pagi masih tidur di dedaunan, tak berapa lama Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, dan Naruto datang. Tak biasanya orang macam Kiba bangun pagi tapi dalam pikiran Sai suasana terasa hangat jika mereka sekarang bersama. Jarang hal ini terjadi, sehingga hari ini Sai terlihat lebih senang.

Lama juga Sai dan yang lain menunggu. Sementara Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, dan Naruto asik bercanda dan _nge-joke_ tak berapa lama para gadis datang ikut menunggu jemputan mereka.

"_Ohayou, _Sakura-_chan_," Naruto tersenyum menyapa teman lamanya itu. Dia dan Sakura satu sekolah semasa SMP tetapi karena Sakura termasuk bintang pelajar, dia mendapat beasiswa untuk masuk _Royal Highschool of Konoha_.

Sakura enggan membalas sapaan Naruto, ia hanya diam dan sesekali hanya menyahuti kata-kata dari dua teman disampingnya.

"Sombong sekali-" Choji mencoba berdiri tapi ditahan oleh Shikamaru.

"Kita tak punya urusan dengan mereka. Dengar Choji, _royal_ tidak cocok dengan orang-orang seperti kita," ucap Shikamaru dan hanya diiringi redaman nafas dari Choji.

Lain hal dengan Ino, meskipun ia ditengah perbincangan dengan Sakura dan juga Ten-ten tetapi Ino tak memperhatikan apa saja yang telah mereka katakan. Ino pura-pura terlihat ikut percakapan padahal hanyalah kedok agar ia bisa memandangi Sai yang tersenyum bersama teman-temannya.

"Oi Kiba, kau yakin?" bisik Choji

"Aku bertaruh 100 Yen, kau akan ditamparnya," Shikamaru terkekeh sedangkan Sai bingung apa yang mereka tengah bicarakan.

"Hei, sshht. Perhatikan!" Kiba pun mendekati para gadis itu dan memegang lengan salah seorang dari mereka.

"Kau dari _Royal Highschool of Konoha_? Bagaimana kalau kau dan teman-temanmu bolos saja, lalu main-main bersama kami?" Kiba menggandeng tangan Ino membuat gadis itu terkejut.

"EH?" Sai pun berdiri dan membuat Naruto agak terkejut melihat reaksinya.

"Kau manis sekali," Kiba memegangi lengan dan dagu Ino membuatnya ketakutan hingga Ino hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya.

"Le-Lepaskan!" jemari Ino bergetar dan dia mulai takut.

"HENTIKAN!" Sai mencengkram tangan Kiba dan membuatnya melepaskan pegangannya.

"Jangan sentuh dia!" ucap Sai lagi dan membuat Kiba terheran-heran.

"Eh? Kau marah Sai? Sejak kapan kau bisa marah?" Kiba agak berkeringat melihat Sai memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin dan menyeramkan. Sementara Sakura, Ten-ten, dan Ino hanya menjauh dari mereka karena bis jemputan _Royal Highschool_ sudah datang.

"Menyeramkan," Sakura menatap ngeri Sai dan Kiba.

"Namanya juga anak-anak sekolah biasa, kurang terdidik. Tidak seperti kita," sahut Ten-ten.

"APA KATAMU?" ucap Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Choji bersamaan.

"KYAAA, LARI! Mereka zombie," teriak Ten-ten yang masuk ke dalam bis dengan segera.

Sementara Ino pun mengikuti Sakura dan Ten-ten dari belakang sambil manatap sayu ke arah Sai. Iris _aquamarine_ miliknya menatap Sai dan membuat pemuda itu terdiam. Lama mereka bertatapan Ino pun segera berlari meninggalkan Sai dan teman-temannya.

*GEEZ … BRMMMMM*

"Dasar, sombong sekali mereka. Mereka pikir siapa mereka itu," ucap Kiba menatap bis yang menjauh itu penuh dendam.

"Aku rasa Paman Izumo akan terlambat menjemput kita. _Ikuze_ Sai," Naruto melambaikan tangan ke arah Sai yang masih terdiam sementara yang lain sudah mulai berjalan kaki.

'Apakah dia berpikiran sama? Kalau aku dari sekolah biasa sementara dia dari sekolah elit, Kalau dunia kami benar-benar berbeda," Sai menunduk dan mulai terlihat murung. Dan ini kali pertamanya ia merasa murung, sehingga perasaannnya benar-benar _dropdown_.

**xxx**

**22 December 2012, 05.40 A.M**

Masih terlalu pagi tapi Sai tetap memutuskan untuk berangkat. Saat itu benar-benar dingin dan penglihatan begitu terbatas karena kabut belum sepenuhnya menghilang.

Sai pun kembali di _halte _itu, diingatnya lagi kemarin saat Ino pergi meninggalkannya. Sai merasa kini Ino benar-benar membencinya.

Lama menunggu hingga mentari pun datang bersinar, kabut perlahan menghilang begitupula dengan embun. Lama Sai menunggu dan tak terlihat lagi teman-temannya ikut menunggu bis. Mungkin karena mereka sudah punya alat transportasi sendiri atau mungkin gara-gara kata-kata dari wanita kemarin.

Mata Sai kini agak membesar saat dilihatnya sosok wanita datang kearahnya, itu Ino. Ino datang dan berdiri diam disamping Sai, tak ada keinginan dari keduanya untuk saling bertegur sapa.

Entah kenapa Sai merasa muak sekarang, karena ia merasa jaraknya antara Ino sedari dulu memang jauh. Dan harusnya ia bersikap layaknya mereka tak mungkin bisa jadi teman apalagi pacar, ia pun memutuskan untuk berjalan ke sekolah dan meninggalkan Ino di _halte_.

"_A-Ano_ Sai, _A-Arigatou_. Karena kemarin sudah menolongku, karena menolongku Sai malah saling marah dengan temanmu, _Gomenne,_" Ino pun memulai menyapa Sai dan menghentikan langkahnya.

*BRM … GEEZ*

Bis _Royal Highschool_ pun tiba dan membuka pintunya, "Mau naik?" ucap sang supir pada Ino.

"A-Ah Aku…" wajah Sai merona merah melihat Ino, dia benar-benar ingin mengatakannya pada Ino.

'Bagaimana ini? Aku masih ingin bicara dengannya,' batin Sai angkat bicara sementara wajahnya merona karena ini kali pertama ia mengatakan ini pada seorang wanita. Lebih tepatnya ini kali pertama ia jatuh cinta.

"Bagaimana? Kalau tidak aku tinggal," ucap pak supir lagi sehingga Ino pun terpaksa naik dan meninggalkan Sai. Sai tersenyum menatap Ino yang naik. Mereka berdua saling pandang dan tak lama pintu bis tertutup.

Angin berhembus dan Sai hanya terdiam lalu jatuh berlutut, karena begitu banyak hal yang ingin ia katakan pada Ino ia sampai-sampai tak mampu berkata apapun. Sai terdiam dan menyesali sikapnya, di dalam pikirannya mana mungkin ia bisa melakukannya.

"Hhh.. Hhh.. SIAL," ucap Sai

'_Kami-sama, _apa yang kulakukan? Apa yang telah kulakukan? Aku ini benar-benar payah,' gumam Sai. Sai gugup dan sedikit tenang karena sisi lain dirinya bersyukur karena dia memang tak pantas untuk Ino. Ino harus mendapatkan yang lebih baik darinya.

"Aku menyukaimu Ino, mungkin ini adalah cinta pandangan pertama. Karena kau adalah orang yang satu-satunya bisa membuat senyum datang dari hatiku. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu, bukan hanya 15 menit tapi hingga nanti dan sampai nanti," Sai pun mengatakan semuanya, walaupun ia sadar Ino sudah pergi tapi ia sudah mengatakannya.

"BAKA- Apa yang sebenarnya kulaku-" kata-kata Sai terhenti karena saat ia berdiri dan berbalik ia malah melihat Ino di depannya.

Wajah mereka saling merona merah dan Ino pun tersenyum. Ino tersenyum bahagia begitupula dengan Sai, mereka saling bertatapan dan kali ini bukanlah pertemuan 15 menit lagi.

"Kenapa kau disini, Ino?" Sai tersenyum ke arah Ino.

"Aku turun di tengah jalan. Sai, apakah yang kau katakan… semua yang kau katakan apakah semua itu… apa semua itu benar?" wajah Ino benar-benar merona. Kali ini ia merasa detak jatungnya makin tak menentu dan lebih dari biasanya ia memandang Sai.

"Um."

"Kalau begitu berikan, berikanlah selalu senyumanmu yang tulus padaku. Dan jadilah milikku Sai, teruslah bersamaku hingga nanti dan sampai nanti," balas Ino.

Sai pun mendekati Ino dan menarik kepala Ino ke lehernya, membuat gadis itu tertawa. Mereka pun menghentikannya dan pada akhirnya benar-benar berpelukan.

...

...

"Hingga nanti dan sampai nanti,"

...

...

**~OWARI~**

Akkh hari yang indah sayang banget cepat berlalu dan berakhir dengan fic singkat dan sulit dimengerti XD. Rasanya meledak gimana-gimana nih padahal baru seumuran jagung udah mengalami hal macam gini, seperti yang biasa orang katakan, "Yang pertama itu lumayan susah dilupakan." ahahaha XD**.** Yosh, jangan lupa berikan reviu yah reader dan senpai semua. _Arigatou_ udah mampir, _minna-san_._ Jaa-_ ^_~


End file.
